1. Field of the Invention
An example embodiment of the present invention in general relates to a universal control module for controlling the operation of a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, motors are controlled by dedicated analog or digital circuitry controlling the motor for a given application. For example, a dedicated circuit may be required to control a given motor utilized in a power saw application, while another dedicated circuit may be required to control a different motor utilized in a drill application. The dedicated analog or digital control circuit is typically constructed of different components. These components often have differing values, tolerances and/or control software to create a unique operational characteristic profile for a given motor and/or given motor application.